


Watching and Waiting

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Merlin and Roxy are also there but not enough to warrant a character tag, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy had been handling the death of his mentor quite well, all things considered. But when said mentor returns - in true Drama-Queen fashion - he discovers that he's handled it less well than he had thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this - why do I even say anything, nobody reads this shit anyway.

The world had slowly begun to recover from the damage V-Day had left, though the scars would remain as a permanent reminder of what they had lost, and what they had learned. This healing, in the onset, had caused a power vacuum that created seemingly more, and not less, work for Kingsman and its varying branches. Dangerous underground groups and gangs had been without leaders, mobs had fought, trafficking rings had taken advantage of the confusion. Everyone seemed to want a piece of the pie, and Kingsman had been there to stop it. Slowly they had gotten it under control, and as a result the workload had decreased significantly.

That was, of course, until Harry Hart waltzed back into headquarters after scaring the shit out of Dagonet by using the shop entrance. His hair slightly more silver at the temples and a few new wrinkles to show his age, not much had changed about the man physically - unless you counted the pale scarring that extended from the corner of his left eye and into his hairline, and the milkiness of the eye itself. Merlin had been alerted immediately after his arrival in the shop, and by the time the bullet train had reached the estate, he, Eggsy, and Roxanne were waiting patiently for him on the platform.

“A belated congratulations, Roxanne, on your instalment as Lancelot. I suppose I am glad, however, that I haven’t missed your swearing in.” The lady nodded politely at him, her eyes hard. There was a story there, and Harry couldn’t call himself a spy without a desire to find out the reason. “Eggsy; Malcolm.” Eggsy swallowed, shifted slightly from foot to foot, then managed to collect himself.

“It’s good to have you back, sir.”  _ Sir? _ Well that wasn’t quite the reaction Harry had been expecting, but he supposed there was another tale in the wetness building up in Eggsy’s green eyes, try as he might to keep it under wraps - possibly a second chapter to the one in Roxanne’s.

“We coulda used ya eight fucking months ago, ya right arsehole. Where the fuck were you?” Merlin said, foregoing a polite greeting and pulling him into a hug. “You know how fucking hard it is to run the techies and take care of these fuckers?” Harry chuckled as they separated.

“Yes, I suppose that’ll be my job now, unless -”

“We haven’t been looking for an Arthur, if that’s what you’re asking.” The tone of Eggsy’s words surprised him, still sharp and crisp as before but sounding as though he was forcing them around a weight in his throat. He nodded, and caught the subtle glance Merlin sent at both of the young agents before he began to recede.

“Lancelot, you and I need to head down to R an’ D - they said they finally finished the prototype for those heels ya requested.” The two agents turned and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Harry and Eggsy alone on the platform. Eggsy turned away and went to stand in front of the hangar window, hands clasped tightly behind his back, and Harry moved to stand next to him.

“I can assume, since Roxanne hasn’t been sworn in, that you haven’t either?” Eggsy shook his head.

“Haven’t even been given a proper codename yet. I don’t think they quite know what to do with me, after everything.” Harry thought that if he were to be Arthur, then he should perhaps speak to Merlin about giving the lad  _ Excalibur  _ and retiring his old name to avoid any unnecessary pain. They were quiet for a few moments, watching the landing crew bustle around the hangar and make sure all of the jets were on top shape.

“I mourned you, you know.” It sounded unnerving to hear the Queen’s English accent come from Eggsy’s mouth, even if this had been what he wanted to begin with. “After V-Day. Roxy will tell you that it wasn’t in the most healthy of ways, perhaps. I worried Merlin and my mum, running myself into the ground like I was. Mission after mission, and drank a little too much in the short time I was home. I began to get reckless. Dug my hands deeper into dangerous situations. There were a few times where Merlin thought they would have to break out the decanter.” He swallowed thickly. “I thought that maybe if I didn’t give myself time to rest,  _ time to think _ , then maybe losing you would hurt less. It was working, too. At least, until Merlin ordered me a mandatory fortnight off work to  _ ‘think about what I was doing to myself’, _ and then the pain hit.” Harry grit his teeth, nails digging into his palms at the thought of his boy hurting over him.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I can’t begin to tell you how deeply sorry I am.” Eggsy sighed and finally looked at him, his eyes damp.

“Yes, well,  _ sorry _ doesn’t erase eight months KIA, Harry.” Harry could see that Eggsy knew he was being unfair, but the man had every right to hurt after what he had been through. Had every right to take it out on him. It had been Harry who had brought him to his house to discuss his failure in the last test, Harry that had left him alone in said house with access to his computer. Harry who had let him down.

“I know. But should you allow me to, I would very much like to make it up to you.” Maybe it was Harry imagining things, and he very well could be, but he thought he could see something akin to hope in the other man’s eyes.

“S'long as you tell me what kept you away for as long as you were. Must have really been something.” He grinned, and Eggsy managed to crack a smile before his face crumpled again, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks as the reality of Harry being here with him finally began to set in. One of his hands reached out to touch him, but stalled in midair, unsure. “Can I?” Harry allowed his smile to fall and nodded minutely, standing very still as Eggsy’s fingertips ghosted over his face and traced over the pattern of scarring. Choking back a sob, Eggsy’s hands moved from his face to clasp at the back of his neck, the smaller man all but launching himself forward to bury himself in Harry’s chest. “ _ God, Harry, I missed you so fucking much _ .”

Harry’s own arms clawed at Eggsy’s back, trying to find purchase and pulling him closer into him. He nuzzled his face into Eggsy’s hair and breathed in the smell of pine and vanilla underneath the mild scent of hair gel, sighing deeply and finally feeling like he was home.

“I know, my  _ dear _ boy.  _ I missed you too _ .”


End file.
